A seat portion frame or a backrest frame of a vehicle seat usually comprises several structural tubes connecting the side flanks.
Assemblies for seat frames comprising a structural tube and a frame wire mounted on the structural tube in which the frame wire is welded to the structural tube are known. However, in order to lighten the seat frame, being able to use materials such as aluminum for the structural tubes is desirable, while the frame wires should be made of a material of sufficient strength to be able to fulfill their function, for example steel. The impossibility of welding such metals requires the use of additional connecting parts that weigh the structure down, increase its cost and complicate its manufacturing method.